Baraggan Louisenbairn (Another Poetic Spartan)
|name = Baraggan Louisenbairn |kanji = (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン |romanji = Baragan Ruizenbān |race = Arrancar (Vasto-Lorde) |birthdate = February 9th |age = Ageless |gender = Male |height = 166 cm (5'5") |weight = 90 kg (198 lbs.) |eyes = Black |hair = White |aspect = Age |void = Anahata, The Heart Chakra |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army (Forced) |occupation = Espada (Conscripted) |previous occupation = God-King of |team = Unknown |previous team = Espada |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Las Noches Hueco Mundo |marital status = |alignment = Lawful Evil |family = |status = Active |resurreccion = Arrogante}} Appearance Personality History Alternate History Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Senescencia (セネスセンシア, Senesusenshia, Spanish and Japanese for Senescence: As the Espada who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that he was able to get next to Suì-Fēng and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Cero: *'Gran Ray Cero': Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and is deceptively fast, capable of catching many without them knowing. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ) Spanish for Iron, Japanese for Steel Skin): an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン) Negashion; Spanish for "Negation, Japanese for Counter-Membrane): is the term used for the fields used by Hollows to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos and select Arrancar have shown the ability to use Negación. He has shown the ability to use Negaciōn to a certain extent to isolate himself and whoever he chooses from the dimension they are in via a blackish purple field and transport them elsewhere. The field is impenetrable however it puts a strain on him. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）''Spanish for Throat, Japanese for Black Cavity''): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ); Arogante; Spanish for Arrogant, Japanese for Great Skull Emperor): Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Resurrección: Resurrección Special Ability: Stats is classified as an Aizen-class Character Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery References Literature References *''Forum:Louisenbairn Auditions'' (First Reference)